denstoredjaevlekrigfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Yggdrasil
I nordisk mytologi er Yggdrasil et kæmpemæssigt asketræ, der forbinder alle de ni verdener i den norrøne kosmologi. Asgård er der hvor aserne, de nordiske guder, har deres rige. I Asgård er borgen Valhal, hvor asernes konge, Odin regerer fra, og hvor alle mennesker, som er døde i kamp, bor. Dem som ikke er faldt i kamp, eller som døde af sygdom, er i Hel. Menneskenes verden er Midgård, som er forbundet til Asgård af regnbuebroen Bifrost. Ved Ragnarok vil verdenerne blive destrueret, men ingen ved, hvad Yggdrasils skæbne er. Yggdrasils blade er gyldne. Historie Den faldne engel Den faldne djævel Steder fra nordisk mytologi i Den Store Djævlekrig Ni verdener Ifølge nordisk kosmologi findes der ni verdener, som alle er forbundet til hinanden gennem Yggdrasil, det centrale kosmologiske verdenstræ. Der er forskellige opfattelser af, hvor verdenerne er placeret i forhold til træet. Én opfattelse er, at de er placeret i koncentriske cirkler med Asgård i midten, og i midten Asgård Yggdrasil, hvor hvert område er adskilt af en mur. Andre gange er verdenenerne blevet adskilt diagonalt i forhold til Yggdrasil, eller også adskilt fra hinanden ligesom forskellige dimensioner. I moderne tid er der blevet gjort flere forsøg på at strukturere de ni verdener, både indenfor forskning og i kredse der ønsker at reetablere nordisk religion (asatru). Disse verdener placeres normalt rumligt i øvrige og nedre regioner, samt efter verdenshjørnerne. Asgård Asgård er hjemstavn for aserne og vanerne, begge stammer af nordiske guder. Blandt mennesker var aserne de mest velsete af guderne. Midgård Midgård var engang hjemstavn for menneskeheden, før menneskerne holdt op med at tro på guderne i den nordiske mytologi. Nu ligger den øde og tom hen. Udgård Hjemsted for en del jætter. Ofte er det beskrevet i norrønt litteratur som bergrisernes (eller bjergtrolden eller bjergjætter) hjemverden. Hel Dødsriget for alle mennesker, der ikke døde i kamp. Både folk, som var døde af alderdom og sygdom, samt snigmord, eller på enhver anden vis mistede livet, endte i Hel. Det er en kold og trist verden uden mad eller lys. Hel regeres af dødsgudinden af samme navn. Steder Valhal Den mægtige borg i Asgård hvorfra Asernes konge, Odin, regerer. Det er også her de døde menneskekrigere har deres efterliv. Bifrost Bifrost er en regnbuebro, der forbinder Midgård til Asgård. Over den kan Aserne rejse til Midgård, for at holde øje med menneskene. Vigrid Vigrid er en enorm slette, hvor det sidste slag i Ragnarok fandt sted, inden verdenen gik under. Vigrid siges at strække sig 100 leagues eller omkring 555 kilometre i hver retning, om selv om sletten var så stor, var den stadig fyldt op af guderne og jætterne, der sloges. Optrædener Den Store Djævlekrig * Den faldne engel (Yggdrasils rødder optræder) * Den faldne djævel Baggrund Mytologisk baggrund Yggdrasil (/ˈɪɡdrəsɪl, ˈɪɡdrəzɪl/; fra norrønt Yggdrasill, udtalt ˈyɡːˌdrasilː) er et kæmpemæssigt mytisk træ, ofte kaldet en ask, som forbinder de ni verdener i nordisk kosmologi. Det er verdenstræet, som står i centrum af universet eller kosmos, og kan på sin vis ses som en slags axis mundi, verdens udgangspunkt, selv om verden blev skabt ved Ginnungagap, det store tomrum, da ilden fra Muspelheim og isen fra Niflheim mødtes. Ginnungagap var et mægtigt tomrum eller en afgrund, hvor der hverken eksisterede lys, mørke, lyd eller stilhed, og som udgjorde universet i dets tidlige alder ifølge nordisk mytologi og nordisk kosmologi. Kilder Den Ældre Edda I Den Ældre Edda, eller Codex Regius, er træet nævnt i tre digte: Völuspá, Hávamál og Grímnismál. Völuspá I strofe 2 i digtet Vølvens spådom fra Den Ældre Edda, siger vølven (en shamanisk seerinde), der reciterer digtet til guden Odin, at hun husker langt tilbage til "fordum", da hun blev fostret af jætter, husker ni verdener og "ni jættekvinder" (nío ídiðiur), og da Yggdrasil var et frø ("og det vidtkendte skæbnetræ, skjult under jorden"). I strofe 19 siger vølven: I strofe 20 siger vølven, at fra søen undet træet kommet tre "kommer møer, mangt vidende" ved navn Urd, Verdandi, og Skuld. Møerne "skåret i stav," (ristede runer på stykker af træ) "lov lagde" og "liv kåred" for menneskenes børn og skæbner (ørlǫg). I strofe 45 bliver Yggdrasil omtalt for sidste gang i digtet. Vølven beskriver, som en del af begyndelsen af Ragnarok, at Heimdal blæser i Gjallerhornet, at Odin taler med Mimer, og så: Hávamál I strofe 138 i kvadet Hávamál (Den Højes tale) beskriver Odin, hvordan han engang ofrede sig selv ved at hænge sig fra et træ. Det lyder: I den følgende strofe beskriver Odin, hvordan han hverken havde mad eller drikke der, at han så nedad, og at "(jeg) tog Runer op, tog dem raabende op, faldt saa igen derfra." Mens Yggdrasil ikke er nævnt ved navn i kvadet, og der findes andre træer i nordisk mytologi, er træet nært universalt accepteret som Yggdrasil, og hvis træet er Yggdrasil, så relaterer navnet Yggdrasil direkte til denne historie. Grímnismál I Grímnismál, fjedre digt i Den Ældre Edda, forklarer Odin (forklædt som Grimne) den unge dreng Agnar om verdenens kosmologi. I 31. strofe fortæller Odin, at asketræet yggdrasil har tre rødder, som vokser i tre retninger, og uddyber, at under den første bor Hel, under den anden bor frostjætter, og under den tredje bor menneskene. 32. strofe beskriver hvordan egernet Ratatosk må løbe over Yggdrasils stamme og bringe "ørnens ord" fra toppen til Nidhug i bunden af træet. I strofe 32 står der, at fire hjorte Dåin, Dvalin, Dunør og Durathro "Yggdrasils Grenene gnave". Første gang Yggdrasil omtales er i strofe 29, hvor Odin siger, at fordi "Asernes Bro brænder med Lue" og det "de hellige Vande hedes" er Thor nødt til at vade over floderne Körmt og Örmt og to floder kaldet Kerløger, "når han drager til Doms til Yggdrasils Ask". I de følgende strofer gives en liste af navne på alle de heste, som Aserne rider på, når de "drager til Doms til Yggdrasils Ask." I strofe 34 siger Odin, at flere slanger ligger under Yggdrasil "end nogen usnild Tåbe tænker" og opremser dem som Goin og Moin (fra norrønt Góinn og Móinn, der muligvis betyder "landdyr"), der omtales som sønner af Gravvitne (fra norrønt Grafvölluðr, betyder muligvis "gravulv"), Gråbag (fra norrønt Grábakr, "gråryg") og Gravvöllud (fra norrønt Grafvölluðr, betyder muligvis "den der graver i 'Volden', Sletten"), Ovne (fra norrønt Ófnir, betyder "den snoende, den tvistende") og Svavne (fra norrønt Sváfnir, betyder muligvis "den der får til at sove, dræber"), og Odin tilføjer derefter, at han mener de vil gnave på træets grene til evig tid. I strofe 35 siger Odin, at Yggdrasil "Asken Yggdrasil Arbejd döjer mere end Mænd vide" (Yggdrasil lider mere end noget menneske ved), da en hjort bider den fra oven, dens sider går i forrådnelse og Nidhug bider den nedefra. I strofe 44 opremser Odin ting, som han refererer til som det "ypperste" af sin slags. I denne opremsning omtaler Odin Yggdrasil som det første, og hævder, at det er "ypperst af Træer". Den Yngre Edda Yggdrasil er nævnt i to bind i Snorri Sturlusons Yngre Edda - i Gylfaginning (Gylfes forblindelse) og Skáldskaparmál (Skjaldskabslæren). I Gylfaginning bliver Yggdrasil introduceret i kapitel 15, hvor Gangleri (beskrevet som kong Gylfe eller Gylve i forklædning) spørger "Hvor har Guderne deres Hovedsæde eller hellige Sted?" og Høj siger, at Yggdrasil er det største og bedste af alle træer, at dets grene breder sig over hele verden og rækker ud over himlen. Træet holdes oppe af dets tre rødder, som strækker sig umådeligt vidt: en "er ved aserne, en anden ved rimtuserne (frostjætter), dér, hvor Det gabende Tomrum (Ginnungagap) førhen fandtes." Den tredje "rækker til Niflheim, og under den rod findes Hvergelme, hvorfra Nidhug gnaver i roden." Under den rod, der vender mod rimturserne, "findes Mimers Brønd, hvor klogskab og forstand er gemt, og ham, der ejer brønden, hedder Mimer. Han er fyldt med visdom, fordi han af hornet Gjallarhorn drikker fra brønden." Høj beretter om Mimers brønd, og derefter beretter han om, at træets tredje rod "strækker sig til himlen", og under roden er der en "meget hellig" brønd kaldet Urdbrønden, eller Urds brønd. Ved den har guderne deres domstol, og hver dag rider aserne til Urdbrønden op over broen Bifrost. Senere i kapitlet citeres en strofe fra Grímnismál til at støtte udsagnene. I kapitel 16 spørger Gangleri "Er der ellers noget bemærkelsesværdigt ved asketræet?" og Høj siger, at der er meget at fortælle. Han fortæller, at der sidder en ørn i træets grene, og at den er meget vidende. Mellem øjnene på den sidder den høg, der hedder Vejrfølne. Det egern, der hedder Ratatosk render op og ned ad træet og bringer "hadske budskaber" mellem ørnen og Nudhug. Fire hjorte ved navn Dåin, Dvalin, Dunør og Duratro springer rundt i askens grene og bider af skuddene. I kilden Hvergelme er der så mange slanger, "at ingen tunge kan opregne dem." To strofer fra Grímnismál bliver citeret som støtte til udsagnene. Det fortælles desuden, at nornerne, der holder til ved den hellige Urdbrønd, hver dag tager vand fra brønden og slam, der ligger omkring den, og øser det over Yggdrasil, så askens grene ikke rådner væk. Høj giver flere oplysninger om Urdbrønden, citerer en strofe fra Völuspá som støtte, og tilføjer at dug falder fra Yggdrasil ned på jorden, og forklarer, at "Den dug, som derfra falder på jorden, kalder man honningdug, og deraf får bier næring." I kapitel 41 er citeret den strofe fra Grímnismál, der nævner Yggdrasil som "ypperst af træer". I kapitel 54, som en del af begivenhederne i Ragnarok, beskriver Høj, at Odin vil ride til Mimers brønd og rådføre sig af Mimer på vegne af sig selv og hans folk. Herefter "skælver asken Yggdrasil, og intet i himlen eller på jorden", og så vil aserne og einherjerne udruste sig og drage til Vigrid. Længere inde i kapitlet er strofen fra Völuspá, der beskriver disse handlinger, citeret. I Skáldskaparmál bliver Yggdrasil nævnt for sidste gang, dog ikke ved navn. I kapitel 64 er givet navne på konger og jarler. "Den strålende" bliver givet som eksempel i et værk præget af kristendom, af skjalden Hallvarðr Háreksblesi: "Under jordens pæl Yggdrasil findes ingen med glans, som er tættere på munkenes herre Gud end du." De ni verdener Norrøne tekster nævner tilstedeværelsen af Níu Heimar, oversat af akademikere som "Ni Verdener". Ifølge anden strofe i Den Ældre Edda''s digt ''Völuspá omgiver de ni verdener træet Yggdrasil, og en død vølv genkalder i digtet at hun husker jætterne i fordums tid, samt ni jættekvinder og ni verdener i et "skæbnetræ" - Yggdrasil. De ni verdenr nævnes for anden gang i Den Ældre Edda i strofe 43 i digtet Vafþrúðnismál, hvor den vise jætte Vafttrudnir eller Vafttrudner går i en drabelig videnskamp med den forklædte gud Odin: De ni verdener er nævnt en enkel gang i Den Yngre Edda, i afsnit 34 i Gylfaginning. Her beskrives det, at Odin kastede Lokes datter Hel ned i underverden, og gav hende magten over ni verdener: }} De gamle norrøne kilder giver ikke nogen klar liste over de ni verdener, hvis de overhovedet giver dem, men visse akademikere har forslået deres egne. For eksempel siger Henry Adams Bellows (1923) at de ni verdener består af Asgård, Vanaheim, Alfarheim, Midgård, Jotunheim, Muspellheim, Svartalfaheim og Niflheim, og måske Nidavellir, som nogle gange bliver givet som alternativt navn til Svartalfaheim."The world of the gods (Asgarth), of the Wanes (Vanaheim ...), of the elves (Alfheim), of men (Mithgarth), of the giants (Jotunheim), of fire (Muspellsheim ...), of the dark elves (Svartalfheim), of the dead (Niflheim), and presumably of the dwarfs (perhaps Nithavellir ... but the ninth is uncertain)" (Bellows 2004 1923:3). Etymologi Modstridende akademiske teorier er blevet foreslået vedrørende etymologien af navnet Yggdrasill, muligheden for at træet er af en anden art end ask, dets forbindelse til hellige træer og lunde i germansk hedenskab og mytologi og Yggdrasils egen skæbne under Ragnaroks begivenheder. Yggdrasils rolle i Den Store Djævlekrig Kun fire af de ni verdener i nordisk kosmologi er nævnt i Den Store Djævlekrig, Asgård, Midgård, Udgård og Hel, samt tre andre steder, Valhal, regnbuen Bifrost og kampladsen Vigrid. Verderne i den nordiske mytologi får først større relevans i Ondskabens engel, hvor Aziel Stofeles har fået fat i nogle af Ungdommens æbler fra gudinden Idun, og endnu større relevans i Den faldne djævel, hvor Filip Engell overværer selveste Ragnarok. De ni verdener Referencer Kategori:Steder Kategori:Nordisk mytologi Kategori:Yggdrasil